Shining Draw (ability)
Shining Draw (シャイニング・ドロー Shainingu Dorō) is an ability native to the denizens of Astral World in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime which allows a Duelist to draw any card they wish, to the point of sometimes creating a new card during a Duel. More often that not, the "ZW -" monsters are the result of this draw. This ability is able to be used by Yuma Tsukumo and Astral when they merge their souls using ZEXAL, but this can only be done outside of Earth, or in a location on Earth that is mimicking other dimensions. History Astral performed the Shining Draw to conclude his battle with Don Thousand. In this way, he defeated Thousand, but lost many of his memories, which manifested in the form of fifty "Number" cards that scattered across the Human World. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL form.]] During Astral's Duel with Kite Tenjo within the Emperor's Key, Yuma Tsukumo was able to enter the key and merge with Astral via ZEXAL. Their first Shining Draw resulted in "ZW - Unicorn Spear", which enabled them to counter the effects of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and let "Number C39: Utopia Ray" safely battle it. However, Kite ended the Duel in a draw using "Photon Shock". In the Duel with Trey, "Final Prophecy" opened the gateway to the Barian World. Here, Yuma and Astral combined with ZEXAL and used Shining Draw to draw "ZW - Phoenix Bow", which countered the effects of "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis". During the final match of the World Duel Carnival against Vetrix, the Sphere Field enabled Yuma and Astral to combine with ZEXAL. Using the effect of "Seven Store", they performed a "Triple Shining Draw". Here, they drew "ZW - Lightning Blade", a "ZW -" support card called "ZEXAL Catapult" and a card that had previously existed, "Half Unbreak". These were used to counter Vetrix's "Number 69: Heraldry Crest", but Vetrix revealed another effect of that card, countering Yuma's move. Yuma proceeded to perform a "Final Shining Draw" on his next turn, this time bringing out "ZW - Tornado Bringer". Even this card and "Lightning Blade" combined failed, as Vetrix used "Heraldry Burst" to return them to the hand. "ZEXAL Catapult" and "Amarylease" enabled Yuma to Summon both cards again and he overlaid them to create "ZW - Leo Arms", a "ZW -" Xyz Monster. This monster allowed Yuma to perform a second Battle Phase and negate the effects of "Heraldry Crest", finally defeating Vetrix. After the Duel's conclusion, they remained in ZEXAL form and Yuma used "Lightning Blade" to anchor himself to the side of the Sphere Field in an attempt to rescue Vetrix when the the field moved to absorb both Duelists. During the final Duel against Vector and Dr. Faker, the power was utilized again after Hart Tenjo lowered the Sphere Field away from the Sphere Field Cannon. Yuma drew "ZW - Ultimate Shield" and activated its first effect to return "Utopia Ray", Shark's "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" and Kites' "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" back to the field. He equipped "Ultimate Shield" to "Utopia Ray" and strengthened its DEF with "Xyz Unity" to transfer all three Xyz Monsters' DEF to the ATK of "Utopia Ray" and sending it to attack "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon". The other effect of "Ultimate Shield" negated the effect of "Heart-eartH Dragon" that would inflict effect damage, letting "Utopia Ray" destroy it and win the Duel. This released Dr. Faker from Vector's possession and temporarily ended the machination to destroy the Astral World. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II After Alito revealed his true identity as one of the Seven Barian Emperors, he Dueled Yuma within a Barian Sphere Cube. Here, ZEXAL was enacted and Shining Draw was used to create "ZW - Eagle Claw", which aided in countering the effects of "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus". On its own, it was not enough, but combined with several Counter Trap Cards used to counter Alito's own, "Number C39: Utopia Ray" was able to defeat it. form.]] Number 96's collaboration with Vector resulted in him gaining Chaos and caused a dimensional rift that began to destroy Earth, the Astral World and the Barian World. Number 96 used "Chaos Field" to take "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" and "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" from Yuma and perform Rank-Ups on them, resulting in "Number C69: Heraldry Crest of Horror" and "Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon". Using "Xyz Treasure", Yuma drew four cards via Shining Draw - "Utopian Hope", "Overtake Summon", "ZW - Asura Strike" and "ZW - Sleipnir Mail". This combination enabled Yuma to destroy "Number Lockdown" and prevent "Chaos Field" from being used again before defeating Number 96. However, Number 96's subsequent strike grievously injured Astral, who was forced to return to the Astral World to heal. utilizes the power Astral gave to perform a Shining Draw.]] Yuma journeyed to the Astral World in an attempt to get Astral back. He was confronted by Eliphas, the embodiment of the Astral World's desires. Eliphas demonstrated the ability to perform Shining Draw at will, using the ability to build a combination on his field that allowed him to continually Rank-Up his "New Orders" monsters and make them extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as well as give him more opportunities to draw cards, and thus perform more Shining Draws. However, Yuma was able to harness within himself the power to perform a Shining Draw on his own. Angered by Eliphas' assertions that the Astral World must continually Rank-Up to better itself, Yuma created "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall", which let him Rank-Down "Utopia" into "Number 39: Utopia Roots". This Rank 1 monster was able to defeat Eliphas' Rank 13 behemoth, "New Orders 13 Etheric Amen". form.]] Vector and Don Thousand's plans resulted in Earth and the Barian Worlds beginning to merge. Yuma and Astral returned to Earth to confront Mr. Heartland after Kite Tenjo was unable to continue the Duel against him. Here, they used Shining Draw to create "ZS - Vanish Sage", which they combined with Kite's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to destroy Heartland's "Infection Bug Tokens" and win the Duel. and Shining Draw.]] During their confrontation with Don Thousand alongside Nash, Yuma and Astral utilized this power multiple times. First, they drew "Re-Xyz", enabling them to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" from their Graveyard. Then, via "Xyz Treasure", they performed three more Shining Draws, amongst the draws was "ZS - Ouroboros Sage", which he combined with "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" and Nash's "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK". This nearly defeated Thousand's "Number C1000: Numerronius", but a previously unseen effect of that card enabled Thousand to survive. Using "Session Draw", Yuma and Nash were both able to draw a card during their next Draw Phase. Yuma used Shining Draw to draw "ZW - Tornado Bringer", prompting Nash to use Barian's Chaos Draw to draw "Panther Shark". This let them overlay their monsters via "Session Draw" and Summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash". Between "Utopia", "Abyss Splash" and"Number 100: Numeron Dragon", Yuma and Nash were able to defeat "Number CI1000: Numerronius Numerronia" after using "Bonds of Hope", "Rising Hope" and "Double or Nothing!" to augment their monsters' powers. During their confrontation with Nash, Yuma and Astral used Shining Draw, but the drawn card was not specified. Via process of elimination it was either "Overlay Drop Reborn" or "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force". Later, he used it again to draw "ZW - Sylphid Wing", which would have let "Utopia" safely battle "CXyz Barian". Via Nash's "Draw Reset Battle", one more Shining Draw was used, this time to draw "Double or Nothing!". 's Shining Draw.]] In the Duel between Yuma and Astral, both players performed Shining Draws. Yuma drew "Master Piece", letting him end a battle and Xyz Summon from his Graveyard, creating "Number F0: Future Hope". Via this move, Astral determined that Yuma was a piece of himself he lost during his battle with Don Thousand years ago. Astral himself drew "Hyper-Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force", which he used to bring out "Number 99: Hope Dragun". Dark Draw in Dark ZEXAL form performing a Dark Draw.]] Dark Draw (ダーク・ドロー Dāku Dorō) is the dark counterpart of Shining Draw. It is used by Dark ZEXAL to create a "DZW -" monsters that can be equipped to "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". "Chimera Clad" granted "Utopia Ray V" the ability to prevent itself from being destroyed in battle, as well as doubling its ATK and allowing it to attack again. Trivia * Barian's Chaos Draw can be thought of as the Barian counterpart to Shining Draw. * The card "Creator of Hope" may be a reference to Shining Draw. References Category:Abilities